


From The Ashes, Something Good This Way Comes

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's having nightmares of a Krypton long left behind but it's the faces she see's in these nightmares that has her seeking answers. Established SuperCat, brief mentions of Astra/Alex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Astra didn't die, instead she accepted a mission with the DEO that sent her to the other side of the country, to that other city where mask's are a big thing.

She was six when her parents were granted the opportunity to have another child, born of the Genesis Chamber, they said it would be another girl but secretly she was hoping for a brother, she was still too little to understand how the Codex worked.

Months later her father entered her bed chamber and proudly told her that she was a big sister and that her responsibilities would change, she was no longer going to be the only child in the house, she needed to be a big girl and protect her little sister, she had still been hoping he’d say brother.

He then asked if she would follow him and of course she’d follow her father anywhere. He led her into a room like hers that held a crib and a single little bundle wrapped up in the little white blanket the embossed family crest visible in the corner being held by a tiny little hand.

Her mother turned and smiled at her and motioned for her to come a little closer so that she could see the little baby.

She looked between the bars of the crib at the tiny little blonde head just peeking out from under the edge of the blanket and when the little blue eyes met hers she thought ‘ _I’m going to be the best big sister ever._ ’ She already loved her little sister, even if she was still hoping it would be a little brother when it got older. She was still too young to understand.

Her Aunts and Uncles came to visit the baby, a constant flow throughout the halls of their home. It made her happy to see her family but she wasn’t too happy about them paying more attention to her sister than they were paying to her. It wasn’t that she was jealous, no she loved her sister, it was just that she felt that she was being forgotten.

She was ten when one of her Aunts came to the house next. They didn’t see much of this aunt; she was in the military. A Colonel in the Kryptonian army. This aunt didn’t faun all over the baby when she’d first met her other niece, no this aunt had spent a lot of time with her. Telling her stories of other worlds, telling her stories of the newest constellations she’d seen from those other worlds.

Her sister was six when her favourite Aunt stopped paying attention to her and spending more time with her sister. She was teaching her all about the constellations from other worlds, telling her stories of the peoples from other worlds. This made her angry.

She was fifteen when her parents told her she’d been accepted to the greatest science institute in Kandor, to be taught by one of the greatest minds in the scientific field on Krypton. Her paternal uncle had even allowed her to board with he and his wife as she attended the school.

She was seventeen and a half and beginning her final year at the science institute when a message came through from her maternal aunt in the military asking for her assistance. She required assistance with a project they were working on to try and stop the destruction of their planet. The only problem with this plan was that it required her to carry out illegal acts, something her mother would never allow. Her mother was chief judicator, sitting judgement on those that would break the law in the star system. She decided that she would accept the chance to save her world, to save her little sister’s chance of growing up on a planet they both loved.

It was a week after her sisters twelfth birthday when their mother caught their maternal aunt in her sister’s room, now a _General_ in the army.

She stood listening in the guise of a guard in the halls of the justice court at the trial listening as her mother passed the judgement against her own sister ‘ _tell me where she is._ ’

‘ _I will not for as long as I don’t she is safe from your justice Alura._ ’

‘ _I love you Astra._ ’ She watched as her mother pushed the controls that sent her aunt to Fort Rozz. As soon as the blue light had faded she herself fled. She would not suffer the same fate.

The week before her sister turned thirteen she snuck into the younger girls bed chamber. Kneeling gently, she placed her hand over the younger girl’s mouth and held a finger to her lips ‘ _be quiet._ ’ Her sister nodded ‘ _I have to go away. I have done something very bad and I cannot put mother in the position of once again sentencing a member of her own family to that prison._ ’ She shook as another shock tore through the crust of Krypton, the quakes had been happening more and more frequently ‘ _I am sorry I wasn’t a better sister to you. I promised the day that mother brought you home that I would be the best big sister ever and I am sorry I broke that promise._ ’

She looked at the tears falling from her sister’s eyes ‘ _don’t cry little sister. Please, don’t cry for me._ ’ She moved her hand and gently embraced the younger girl ‘ _I have left a note for mother and father, will you make sure they get it?_ ’ The younger girl nodded against her shoulder. ‘ _I love you Kara._ ’

‘ _I love you too Mala._ ’


	2. Nightmares

“Kara. Kara honey, wake up.”

Kara continued thrashing about on the bed beside the woman she’d now been living with for the better part of a year. This was the way it went, every few nights Kara would start thrashing about, sometimes murmuring ‘ _no_ ’ over and over again, in the throes of a nightmare but when she finally startled herself awake after about ten minutes of constant thrashing she wouldn’t speak, would not even pretend not to remember the content of her nightmare as she allowed silent tears to escape down her cheeks.

And tonight was no different in that regard. Kara sat straight up in the bed, tears flowing from her eyes but tonight Cat could tell something was slightly different, as if the terror in the younger woman’s eyes was more than even Supergirl could handle.

“Will you tell me about it?”

Kara shook her head before reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table and downing it in two gulps. “It’s nothing.”

Which is what she said every time the nightmare ended “clearly it’s not Kara, you’ve been having these nightmares at least every second night since you moved in and I suspect for even longer than that.” Cat rubbed circles on Kara’s back as she attempted to calm the tears still flowing from Kara’s bright blue eyes “you might be the Girl of Steel but something has you trapped in your own head, I just want you to talk about it in the hopes that it will stop.”

“I’m sorry I’m always disturbing you, I’ll go sleep on the couch.”

Cat reached out before her feet could make it to the ground “don’t. God Kara I wish you would just talk about it.”

“I can’t Cat.”

“Okay, just lie back down, at least try to sleep.”

Kara nodded in the dark and waited until she heard the slow even breaths beside her before slipping from the bed to stare out the window. How could she explain to the woman she loved that her worst nightmares were that of the faces in her dreams, were the ones that died on Krypton. Alex, Eliza, Cat, Carter, her mother and father, Mala.

Everyone she had ever loved, she watched as they stood behind her pod, seeing her off. All of them dying as Krypton exploded around them.

It wasn’t that part that always had her in tears though. The loved ones were the reason she called out ‘ _no_ ’ over and over, the thing that had her in tears was seeing the face of her sister. Watching her with such longing on her face as she stood beside their mother hugging her tightly as Alura cried, great wracking sobs that her proud mother would not show anyone else.

It was Mala’s own tears that had Kara crying, like the night she last saw her sister.

\--------

It came as no surprise that when she walked into the DEO the next morning that Alex took her by the arm and dragged her into an empty lab. “What was it this time?”

Kara frowned and then relaxed “Cat called you?”

Alex nodded “she’s worried that you won’t talk about it, that you keep bottling this up.”

Kara sighed “Krypton explodes, you’re all there. I can’t do anything because the pod has already closed. I turn just in time to see Cat and Carter standing there.” She leaves out the part about Mala, never having told Alex about her real big sister “I see the flames licking at their feet right as the pod takes off and my whole reason for being blows up.”

Alex immediately reached out and pulled Kara into a hug “no wonder you can’t tell her.”

“Yeah” Kara said quietly “it really sucks.”

“Maybe Astra knows something that can help you work through this.” Alex walked over to the table in the far corner and wrote something on the notepad “this is where she’s staying, it’s in Gotham City but you shouldn’t run into the man bat if you stay incognito.”

Kara smirked “Clark has straightened him out but I’m pretty sure he’s still pissed.”

“Still, you won’t see any Kryptonians flying around, I mean since Astra’s the only one there but if you see bat’s, please run the other way.”

“Got it Director.”

“Shut up Kara.”

\--------

Explaining to Cat what was going on and why she was suddenly flying off to the other side the country at the very last minute wasn’t easy. Making up a stupid excuse wouldn’t work either, Cat was many things but stupid and blind she was not. In the end Kara had opted to tell her the truth, without explaining her nightmare in great detail.

“My aunt lives there and I need to talk to someone that knows exactly what I’m going through.”

Cat sighed and took a sip from the wine glass in her hand “meaning you’ll talk about your nightmares with her but not me?” She shook her head slightly and sat the glass on the bedside table “I thought we’d worked through all of this trust stuff Kara.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Cat it’s that I can’t tell you.” Kara waved her hands around as she packed her super suit in the case, just for emergencies “it stems from a deep rooted fear, I know that much but believe me when I say that I just can’t tell you.” She zipped up the bag “maybe when I get back I’ll be able to but right now Cat, I can’t.”

Cat grabbed Kara’s hands in both of her own before Kara could pick up the bag “be careful okay?”

Kara nodded and leant in for a quick kiss “I’ll try. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	3. That Other City

Kara looked down at the piece of paper in her hand as the cab driver drove off. Cat would absolutely hate to know that not only had she flown commercial and in coach no less but she had taken a filthy (in Cat’s opinion) germ riddled cab. Looking back up to the building she wondered what Cat’s opinion would be. The building really was nothing more than a squatter’s paradise with broken windows, cracks running down the side of the building, chunks of mortar missing and bricks too for that matter.

Holding a hand to her nose she stepped over the threshold but the hand to her nose did nothing to disguise the smells emanating from the building.

Finding the stairs, she moved up to the top floor where Astra was currently residing. Finding the door wasn’t a problem, accessing it however proved to be another. Litter, rotting rodents and faecal matter, both human and rodent, covered the floor. Kara couldn’t believe that with all that Commissioner Gordon and the man in the bat suit along with Bruce Wayne were trying to do in this city that there were still places like this in Gotham City.

“Aunt Astra?” She called quietly knowing that no matter what was going on here that this is the only place that a jobless person with no money could ‘live’.

“Little One?” Astra appeared at the door “what are you doing here?”

“Uh” Kara looked down and decided the only way she was getting across this floor was to hover “Alex gave me your address.” She settled down in front of the door “I need to talk to you about something.”

Astra nodded and stood aside “then you had better come in.”

Astra’s domicile, Kara hesitated to call it an apartment given its size, was at least cleaner than the rest of the building. Kara looked around the small sparsely decorated room and sat her bag by the door, Cat had reserved her a room at the best hotel in town, naturally.

“The week before my thirteenth birthday I got a visit” Kara started nervously.

“Not unusual” Astra motioned to the table and two chairs in the centre of the room “sit.”

“Is it unusual that your sister, that you haven’t seen for three and a half years, suddenly appears in your bed chamber in the middle of the night?” Kara sat at the table “Mala came to me that night.”

“In your dreams?”

Kara shook her head “no. She told me she was going away, that she had done something terrible.” Kara got lost in the memory a moment “she told me that she wouldn’t put my mother in the position of imprisoning another member of her family.” Astra’s face hinted at a barely concealed shock “what did she mean?”

“Kara” Astra stood and knelt in front of her niece “I do not know what Mala meant.”

Kara picked up on the lie “Jor-El had promised father that she was doing very well at the institute, on track to gain a permanent position within his lab, she wouldn’t have suddenly done something terrible.”

Astra huffed, caught in her lie “I recruited her.”

Kara looked down at the mournful expression “what do you mean?”

“She was beginning her final year at the institute when I contacted her. Your Uncle had been appraising me of her progress, at that time I was purely curious.” Astra stood and sighed “I needed a brilliant minded individual to help with the implementation of the project and who better to recruit than my own brilliant minded niece.”

“Myriad?”

Astra nodded “Mala took a life during one of our missions and was completely inconsolable for days after. I told her to take a break, advice I took myself when you contacted me with the spy beacon.” Astra began pacing the room “I told your mother that Non killed that guard but it was Mala.”

“When did you last see her?”

“Right before I came to you.”

Kara looked down at the surface of the table and took her glasses off “it took her nearly a year to come to me after you did.”

“Just because the head is cut off does not mean the rest of the body must die” Astra stated simply.

“They were still working on Myriad?”

Astra again nodded “I never told your mother where she was.”

“So she was still on Krypton when it exploded.”

Astra shook her head briefly “not necessarily Little One, you did say she stated she was going away.” Astra knelt again in front of Kara “what is this about exactly? Why come to me now questioning?”

“I’ve been having recurring nightmares, sometimes they differ but the subject is always the same.”

“Our home exploding?” Astra guessed.

“Yes.” Kara rubbed at her eyes as she felt the moisture gathering “sometimes I see just mother and father standing with Lara and Jor-El, sometimes I see the four of them and Mala standing in the shadows at the rear of the launch tunnel, or on other nights standing with mother and father.” Kara sighed as the first tear fell “most recently with the group are Alex, Cat and Carter. In every one that they appear, so does Mala.”

Astra wiped at the tear sliding down Kara’s cheek “you are wishing to complete your family Little One. There is an uncertainty in your mind and you need to know what became of your sister.”

“I just wish I knew.”

“There is something else you need to know.”

Kara’s head raised “what?”

Astra sighed “there was a very familiar name in the manifest when we landed on Earth and escaped.”

“She got caught.”

“I would assume she got caught leaving your room.” Astra remarked carefully “I did not get to see her before I learned she was there.”

Kara breathed a sigh “so she escaped before anyone knew she was there.” Kara wiped at the last of the falling tears. “Wait, if you saw her name on the manifest that means the DEO will as well.”

“And you have not told our dear Brave One about your other big sister?”

Kara shook her head before standing quickly “I have to go, I have to check into the hotel and call Cat.”

“Be safe Little One, there are strange beings in this city, stranger than you or I.”

Kara smirked “everyone keeps saying that.”

“Perhaps you should heed their warning.”

Kara hugged Astra tightly, too tightly for a human “thank you.”

“I hope that I was of some assistance Kara.”

Kara nodded against Astra’s shoulder “at least now I know she’s alive and on Earth.”


	4. "Another Billionaire Playboy"

“ _And did you find any answers with your aunt?_ ”

Kara sighed and rubbed at her temples a nervous habit she’d picked up from the woman on the other end “some, I still have more questions though.”

“ _When will you be home? Carter is worried that you’ll never come back._ ”

Kara chuckled “is he really or is that your way of saying you miss me?”

She heard Cat let out a very un-Cat like giggle on the other end “ _okay, I admit I miss you._ ”

Kara heard the shuffling of papers “should I call back when you’re not at the office?”

“ _Don’t be absurd Kara._ ” She heard Cat handing something off to another person in the room, advantage of super hearing “ _I managed to conjure up an interview with the richest man in Gotham City, he is looking at buying out the now defunct Lord Technologies. I thought my star Tribune reporter would like to get the story, since she’s already there._ ”

“So I might have another billionaire playboy moving into town trying to ruin me.”

“ _Sorry darling but you know the National City hierarchy, they see dollar signs before thinking of the little people._ ”

Kara chuckled again “are you calling me little?”

“ _Never. Get the story and then get your gorgeous super butt home to me._ ” Cat made a kissing sound through the phone “ _I love you._ ”

“I love you too Cat.”

Cat hung up the phone leaving Kara with her own thoughts.

Bruce Wayne was looking at expanding Wayne Enterprises into National City. Clark had to know something about that and if he didn’t then he darn well needed to. Picking up her phone again she dialled a number that she knew by heart and never programmed into her phone.

“ _Hey Kara._ ”

“Clark, did you know that Wayne Enterprises was possibly expanding to my side of the country?” Straight out with it, no side stepping with small talk.

“ _I may have mentioned to him that Max Lord had gone on a nice long vacation, into a Federal prison, and Lord Tech was being sold off._ ”

Kara huffed out a breath “I’ve already had one billionaire playboy try to ruin Supergirl, I don’t fancy taking on another.”

“ _Wayne is different, he actually cares._ ”

“Lord thought he cared too” Kara pointed out “didn’t stop him from trying to paint me as the bad guy.”

“ _Kara, listen to me, he really does care. Wayne Enterprises is in the market of manufacturing technology to further medical advances, amongst others. He was looking for somewhere to expand the Biotech division._ ”

“And there’s not enough space in Gotham, that he needs to expand to the other side of the country?”

“ _He wouldn’t live in National City, he has very strong ties to Gotham City._ ” She heard Lois talking in the background “ _he’s actually a really nice guy, Lois has interviewed him before, hell even I’ve interviewed him._ ”

“There’s something you’re not telling me baby cousin.”

“ _And it’s not something I can tell you Kara._ ”

“Alright. I guess I’m the next member of the House of El to interview Bruce Wayne.”

“ _Be nice to him Kara._ ”

“Of course, love to you and Lois.”

“ _Love you too Kara._ ”

Kara hung up her phone for the second time that night, she wasn’t really looking forward to making a third and debated with herself for close to an hour before coming to the decision that the things she had to say to Alex really wasn’t something she should be saying over the phone.

\--------

“Hi” Kara greeted the woman behind the large administration desk with the Wayne Enterprises logo splashed all over the front. “My name is Kara Danvers. I have an appointment with Mr Wayne.” Cat’s text message had appeared shortly after she’d hung up the phone from Clark informing her of the appointment details.

“Mr Wayne will be right with you Miss Danvers, please take a seat.”

True to the assistant’s word one side of the huge double doors of the office opened and out stepped Bruce Wayne, a brunette woman stepping past him easily despite his large build “thank you Mali, have those reports to me by tomorrow.” The woman turned to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of Kara “Miss Danvers?”

Kara stood up and extended a hand to him “nice to meet you, sir.”

Bruce smiled “none of that, please.” He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk “you’re here to interview me about my _possible_ expansion to National City?”

“Yes sir, I mean Mr Wayne.” Kara smiled “I was wondering why you would expand to the other side of the country when there are enough buildings here?”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you Miss Danvers?”

Kara shook her head once “I prefer to get the hard stuff out of the way first.”

“Fair.” Bruce sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers together in front of him “an acquaintance of mine mentioned to me that there was an already established lab that was about to be on the market.” He paused as she made notes in her notepad “Max Lord and I have never had the best of interactions, he saw me as a goody-too-shoes technology manufacturer and I thought he was a pompous ass but when I heard that he had an unfortunate run-in with the FBI and that Lord Technologies was being sold off, I enquired.”

Kara nodded “but why National City? Surely there are other labs closer that you could take over and still do the same thing.”

“Correct however there are reasons why a move to National City would work for me. Some elements that are used in my biotech are mined and refined close by and in some cases it is best that those elements are used quickly, without delay.”

“So you will be moving your entire biotech division to National City?”

“Not the whole division, just those projects requiring the certain elements National City provides.”

“May I ask what some of those projects are?”

Wayne nodded his head once before tilting it “one particular project that Mali, the woman that was just here, is working on is a bio-mechanical arm that would be integrated into the nervous system and synapses with a direct link to the brain via a micro-chip. The arm could then function as a normal extension of the user’s body, as if the limb was never missing.” He reached into the desk drawer beside him “take this” he handed over what looked to be a standard design brief “look it over and use that in your article.”

“Do you have a working prototype yet?”

“Yes and we will be presenting it this evening to potential investors.” He pulled out a pen and wrote something onto a business card “come along, see for yourself what this arm could do, it would do well for your article for you to see the results first hand.”

“That’s very generous of you Mr Wayne but I have nothing to wear to an event like this. I was really only in town visiting family when my editor notified me of the interview.” Her editor, in a way Cat was her editor.

“That’s quite alright Miss Danvers, I will have something sent to your hotel. Something for you to borrow for the evening.”

“Again that’s very generous, thank you.” Kara stood and held out her hand “thank you for your time Mr Wayne, I’ll be sure to review the information carefully.”

“Nonsense.” He stood and took her hand “Cat would never let me hear the end of it if I didn’t look after you.”

“You knew?”

He smiled, something Kara thought he didn’t do often enough “National City’s most powerful person shacking up with her much younger ex-assistant, oh yeah big news in the tabloids.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to read tabloids Mr Wayne.”

He nodded carefully once “I’m not but I did do my research when Cat called and told me they had a reporter in town and would like an interview on the _possible_ expansion.”


	5. The Eyes That Haunt

The party was already in full swing when Kara stepped into the ball room of the Gotham City Royal Hotel. Stopping at the entrance for just one moment she took a look around, in National City the architecture and design was more modern, sleek lines and clean crisp white walls. Gotham City was more old timely, high ceilings, chandeliers and marble columns with cream to beige coloured walls. She felt like she’d stepped from 2016 into the 1916 aristocracy.

Bruce was the first one to spot her from his position by the bar, she gave a shy wave as he looked her up and down and moved toward her. “Miss Danvers, I must say you look striking.”

“Thank you Mr Wayne, and thank you for the dress.”

Wayne nodded and appreciated the sight of her again, the dress he’d had delivered was a deep blue sleek but flowing spaghetti strap dress. Kara had to admit she did look kind of hot in the dress “if you write up a good enough article Miss Danvers, you can keep the dress.” He lifted his tumbler of scotch in salute “and might I again say you look stunning, enjoy your evening.”

He walked away then leaving her to make her way around the room, looking at the few inventions they had on display for the investors. A waiter came up beside her and offered a drink and she accepted a flute of champagne even though alcohol had no effect on her.

She had just made it to what she assumed was the bio-mechanical arm that Wayne had been telling her about and had no idea how long she stood looking at the contraption before a familiar uneasy feeling settled on her. Looking around quickly she attempted to search for the offending piece of Kryptonite but couldn’t see anything obvious.

Her attention was pulled from searching when Bruce Wayne approached the small podium set up for what she assumed would be the presentations of these new inventions they were showcasing.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we are all here to witness the engineering marvels that Wayne Biotech have come up with to further the medical advancements that have already been achieved.” He tilted his glass to a balding man dressed in a slate grey business suit “first I would like to introduce you all to Kevin Calhoun, head of the biotech division. Kevin?”

Kara tuned out the man as he launched into a huge spiel of what Wayne Biotech have accomplished in the previous year since the last showcase. She was drawn to a woman standing beside Bruce Wayne in an emerald gown, similar to her own. She could see the hint of emerald diamonds sitting around the woman’s throat in the delicate filigree of a gold choker.

The balding man in the slate grey business suit returned to the stage as the first of the tech’s left the podium after delivering his presentation “I would now like to introduce to you my second in charge of the biotech division, the most brilliant young mind to ever grace the Wayne Biotech institute, Mali Jorden.”

The young woman in the emerald gown stepped up to the podium and Kara listened with interest as she gave her presentation. It wasn’t until towards the end when the young woman was seemingly making eye contact with the people in the room that Kara actually looked at her.

The set of her jaw, the same as that of her father. The eyes so blue as those of her mother. The brunette strands of hair falling in waves around her ears, loose from her up do, the same as those of her aunt. It was then that Kara gasped quietly and could not believe what her eyes were trying to tell her.

This young woman, this woman they were all claiming to be brilliant, looked incredibly like her older sister.

Kara stood nervously in her place, suddenly wishing that she could down the champagne in her hand and have it take an immediate edge off her anxiety. The crowd around her clapped politely as the young woman exited the podium and she herself felt compelled to join in because if this young woman was indeed her sister then Kara knew exactly what that brilliant mind was capable of.

“Miss Danvers?” The deep voice of Bruce Wayne enquired from behind her. “Could I introduce you to Mali? Perhaps she may be able to expand on that design brief I gave you earlier?” Kara just nodded as he offered an arm to escort her across the room to where the mysterious woman stood talking with someone Kara assumed was an investor. “Mali Jorden meet Kara Danvers, she’s the journalist I was telling you about.”

And Kara looked into the eyes that haunted her dreams for the first time since leaving Krypton.

\--------

The shock of the moment didn’t last long as Kara felt that nauseating feeling that Kryptonite gave her almost instantly. She couldn’t help looking at the emerald choker that adorned the neck of the other woman, finally noticing that the emeralds seemed to be glowing. It wasn’t until she felt the strong hands of Bruce Wayne grasping her shoulders that she realised she had been swaying “are you alright Miss Danvers?”

Kara shook her head and gritted her teeth through the nausea “I just got a little light headed, too much champagne” she let out her nervous laugh “ah nice to meet you Miss Jorden.”

 

“And you” the other woman reached out a hand to shake Kara’s “Bruce tells me he was giving you the low down on the arm?” Kara nodded “and did the presentation satisfy your concerns about having a Biotech lab in National City?”

“Somewhat. It is a very brilliant design.”

“Most of the designs are brilliant, it’s why we have been hired by Wayne Enterprises. All of us are extraordinarily gifted when it comes to designing something of this importance.”

Kara tilted her head storing that information “may I ask you a question, your answer may be used as a quote in my article?” Mali nodded “who would the target recipients of this technology be exactly?”

“Mostly war veterans, if it is successful with them then we would look at expanding the recipients to children with certain abnormalities from birth, and the like.”

“And you don’t see offering it only to war veterans as discriminatory?”

Mali’s left eyebrow quirked and Kara couldn’t help comparing it to the way Astra’s eyebrow would raise when asked a perplexing question “do you have any experience dealing with war veterans Miss Danvers?”

Kara shook her head “no but I do have family that were in the military.”

“And do you know the horrors that war leaves behind in those soldiers? Not all of the horrors are externalised in the loss of limbs. The loss of a limb is not only a physical disability Miss Danvers; it can also be a mental one. Giving a war veteran a bio-mechanical arm before giving it to a disabled child, whom may have had the disability from birth and does not know what it is like to lose a limb is inconsequential, giving it to a war veteran could and would mean the world to them, giving them the ability to heal not only from the loss of the limb but heal the mind also.”

Kara nodded “do you have experience of this yourself?”

“A once very close friend lost a limb in a war and it tore his mind apart.” Mali looked down “he did not survive the mental anguish involved in losing his limb.”

Kara couldn’t help the feeling of guilt that settled upon her at the quiet admission from the woman in front of her. She looked to her right where Bruce Wayne had been, only noticing his absence for the first time since he caught her swaying “I apologise, I didn’t mean to open old wounds.”

“It is nothing but please excuse me, I have more investors to meet with. Perhaps I could give you a more in-depth interview tomorrow?”

Kara shook her head once “I’m flying back to National City tomorrow morning.”

“Then enjoy the rest of the evening Miss Danvers and safe travels tomorrow.”

With that she walked away leaving Kara feeling as though she were watching as Mala walked away from her for a second time, not knowing when she would see her sister again.


	6. Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter

It was close to midnight when Kara knocked on the solid dirty white door to the domicile Astra was living in “I know you’re awake Aunt Astra.”

“Little One” Astra greeted as the door swung inward “it is rather late.”

Kara glided past her into the sparse room, setting down once she was on clean flooring again “did you know that Mala was in Gotham City?”

Astra’s shock showed on her face “she is?”

“You did not know?”

Astra shook her head “no but then I have been keeping a low profile as my mission dictates.”

Kara sat down at the small table in the same chair as yesterday “I had an interview with Bruce Wayne today, he invited me to a showcase where they show off their latest technology designs and inventions. She was there, and wearing a necklace decorated with Kryptonite.”

Astra sat in the vacant seat opposite Kara “then I must report the use of an alien substance by Bruce Wayne to the DEO.”

Kara shook her head “that’s just it, it wasn’t him. Does it count if it was an alien wearing the alien substance?”

“How would she have been able to wear it if it truly was Mala? It would have made her as ill as it made the two of us.”

Kara shrugged “maybe she’s built up a resistance to it? It was only a small amount of Kryptonite, no bigger than an emerald really.”

“But it was enough that you detected it?” Kara nodded “I do not know how it is possible Little One.”

Kara stood and paced “it really wasn’t what I came here for.”

“And how exactly did you recognise her after so long?”

Kara turned to Astra showing the lone tear making its way down her cheek “I looked into her eyes. I never really thought about how much she looks like you and my mom until tonight.”

Astra smiled wistfully “a true daughter of Ze with the scientific mind of an El.”

“Did you know she wanted to be a warrior?” Kara asked as she sat down again “she would talk to me before she left for the science institute, she wanted to follow you into the military or follow mom into the halls of justice.” Kara sighed at the memory of a night spent in Mala’s bed chamber talking until the dawn hours at eight years old “father was urging her into the science institute because she already showed such an aptitude for it.”

“I did not know this.” Astra sighed regretfully “I would have been proud to have mentored her through her training.”

“That’s probably why she went so willingly when you recruited her.” Kara stood “I should get some sleep. I have an early flight tomorrow.”

Astra stood and embraced Kara “give Alexandra my best and tell the Director I will report in as normal.”

“Stay safe Aunt Astra.”

“Always Little One, be careful also.”

Kara nodded as she levitated herself high enough to float over the floors in the hall of the building and exited the domicile.


	7. Reunion and "That You Have a Biological Sister?"

Kara was already at the airport the next morning when a woman approached her “Miss Danvers?”

Kara turned at the familiar voice “Miss Jorden.”

“You know who I am Kara, just as I know who you are. You have not changed all that much.” She smiled lightly “you just grew up.”

“How?”

“How did you grow up?” Mali laughed humourlessly.

“No I meant how did you know who I was?”

“You never forget family Kara.”

Kara looked down as she felt the tears gathering in her eyes “I thought you died, along with the others.”

“And I had no idea you were even alive until last night.”

Kara looked up at the words “you haven’t seen the headlines from National City?”

Mali shook her head “I knew the son of Jor-El was on Earth, I’ve even met him but he did not mention anything about other Kryptonians.” She opened the palm of her hand to show the emerald sized piece of Kryptonite and watched as Kara weakened “that was how I knew it wasn’t a coincidence.”

“How do you wear it without having the same reaction?”

“Continued limited exposure. I use it to suppress my powers, especially in a crowded room such as last night, all of the voices can become overwhelming.” Mali exclaimed slipping the mineral back into the case that she pulled from her pocket “plus there is the added bonus of not accidentally breaking an investors hand.”

Kara looked on in wonder as she deposited the case back into her pocket “does Mr Wayne know what you are?”

“Yes.” Mali answered quickly “it was how I began working for him. Once I’d arrived in Gotham City I couldn’t control my powers and I attracted the attention of the masked vigilante in the bat suit.” She sat down on the seats beside Kara “the Batman took me to Mr Wayne and asked him to help me. It wasn’t easy but eventually I got it under control. He would bring some new prototypes home with him sometimes and I would help him when something wasn’t working out the way that the company had hoped, figure out what was missing.”

Kara nodded in understanding “your work with Uncle helped you with this.”

“Jor-El was my greatest teacher but Bruce Wayne is my mentor.”

“Mala, how did you end up on Fort Rozz?”

Mali sighed as she got lost in the painful memory “mother caught me leaving your bed chamber.”

“Astra suspected that’s what happened.”

“Astra is alive?”

Kara nodded “a fellow Fort Rozz escapee.” She looked over to the woman beside her “what happened?”

“She confronted me about my association with Non and Astra. I do not know how she knew I had joined their cause. Mother tried to tell me it was not my fault, that I did not know what I was signing up for, treated me like I was the twelve year old of the family until I became angry and confessed my crimes.”

Kara let the tears fall freely “so she imprisoned you after all.”

Mali nodded “she was not at all happy about it either. Imprisoning Non had been no great chore as you know mother did not like him, imprisoning Astra had hurt her but imprisoning her own child, I imagine it would have killed her had Krypton not exploded.”

“You knew that it exploded?”

Mali nodded again “Mr Kent has spoken of what little he knows of Krypton.”

“His name is Kal-El.”

“The El family certainly like their three letter names.” She smiled at Kara “you and I being the exception.”

“Will you visit National City?”

The brunette nodded “of course. Bruce is even thinking of sending me to head up the expansion if it goes ahead.”

A thought struck Kara “the story you told last night about the soldier?”

“Tor-Val, he became one of my best friends when Aunt Astra recruited me.”

“So will you take the offer if he makes you the head of the second division?” The boarding announcement for her flight sounded over the speakers. “That’s me. Listen Mala, I’m not difficult to track down in National City so visit any time.”

“I’ll definitely visit, you and I have a lot of catching up to do but I’m not sure about taking the job yet, Gotham City means a lot to me.”

Kara moved forward “can I hug you?” Mali nodded and pulled her into a firm embrace “stay safe Mala.”

“You too Kara.”

Kara pulled out of the hug and picked up her bag, she stood for a moment watching as the other woman turned on her heel and strode across the airport. Turning on her own heel she made her way over to the terminal to board her plane.

\--------

“I want ‘round the clock surveillance on this guy.”

Kara heard Alex proclaim as she strode into the command centre of the DEO. Vasquez turned to give her usual ‘yes mam’ when she spotted her “Supergirl.”

Alex turned to look at her and moved forward “how did it go with Astra?”

“She said to give you her best and to tell you that she will check in as normal.” Kara turned and motioned her head to the empty lab they’d been in a few days ago “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Whatever it is Kara, you know I love you.”

“And I love you but what I’m about to tell you may change your opinion of me.” She watched as Alex closed the door behind them “there is something I haven’t told you in the time I’ve been on Earth.”

“That you have a biological sister?” Alex guessed.

Kara sighed “of course you’ve seen her name on the manifest.”

Alex nodded “I knew you’d tell me when you were ready, I just didn’t expect it to take so long and actually I knew about her before I saw the manifest. You mumble in your sleep when you’re really stressed.”

“Great.” Kara threw her hands up in the air “that means Cat probably knows too.”

“I wouldn’t think so, if she’s heard you mumble your sisters name she wouldn’t have put it all together the way I did.” Kara sat heavily on the stool in the room and Alex moved forward to wrap her arms around her “I get it; it was too painful to talk about her.”

“I thought she’d died on Krypton with the others.”

“You couldn’t have known she was on Fort Rozz.” Alex rubbed circles on Kara’s back as she felt the wet tears seep into her shirt “I’m guessing you found more than answers from Astra in Gotham City.”

“Bruce Wayne is supposedly going to be taking over Lord Technologies and Cat arranged an interview for me. He invited me to a party showcasing their latest inventions and designs.” She sighed and pulled out of the embrace “Mala was the designer of a bio-mechanical arm.”

Alex nodded “figures he would be taking over Lord Tech.”

“Everyone used to boast about how Mala was the next Jor-El, destined to take his place as head of the lab someday” Kara smiled brightly “and nothing has really changed.”

“Maybe I should meet this brilliant scientist, see if she’s brainier than me.”

Kara laughed “God Alex, I wouldn’t even want to be in the same room as the two of you.”

Alex joined the laughter “that good?”

Kara nodded “you two could start your own lab and still be the two brainiest people on Earth.”

Alex laughed harder and pulled Kara back into an embrace “so when do I get to meet the other Brainiac sister?”

Kara shrugged “I don’t know if she will even visit, I mean she told me she would but I don’t hold much hope.”

“And yet you live for hope Kara.”

Kara stood from the stool “I have to get home to Cat, I came straight here from the airport. I love you Alex.”

“Love you too Kara.”


	8. Arguments, Flying Away and Revelations

Telling Alex had proven to be the easy part, telling Cat was another story “your sister is a fugitive, not only that but a murderous one too?”

“Cat.”

“No Kara” Cat sighed as she took a deep pull of the wine in the glass “and you ask me to have her in my home?”

Kara stood and paced “I didn’t know that she had killed a man until Astra told me the night before last, hell I didn’t know she was even alive.”

“She’s the reason behind the nightmares though right?”

“Not exactly in the way you’re thinking” Kara rested her hands on the back of the chair, very glad Carter was out for the night with his father as the wood splintered and broke under her grip “it was the not knowing what had happened to her, not seeing her kill someone.”

Cat stood from her seat and picked up the parts of the chair that had fallen to the floor “is she that important to you that you would break my furniture?”

Kara heard the pissed off tone of voice and knew that Cat wasn’t going to be welcoming her sister with open arms anytime soon “I’ll pay for that and you know it.”

“That is beside the point Kara, you’re telling me that after all this time you’ve been keeping an even bigger secret than Supergirl and you expect me to be fine with it? Then on top of it all you tell me she murdered someone and ended up in the Kryptonian equivalent of maximum security.”

“What are you really mad about? That she murdered someone whilst trying to save her home planet or that I kept her existence from you?”

Cat turned to her “the second.”

And Kara saw the hurt in her eyes but knew there were no words that could extinguish the fire in those green pools “then I’m sorry, not that it’s going to change anything.”

Before Cat had the chance to reply Kara had changed into her super suit and was at the balcony “don’t do that.”

“I’ll be home once I feel better about this.”

“I’m sorry my hurt and anger are an inconvenience to you Kara.” There was the sarcasm again, it reminded Kara of her early days at CatCo.

Without giving Cat the chance to further antagonise the situation Kara took flight with no particular destination in mind. She zipped in between the buildings, zig-zagging between the taller high rises and the smaller ones that dotted the National City landscape.

It was only when she saw the rising sun on the horizon that she knew just how far her jumbled thoughts had taken her into the night. Flying a little higher out of the cloud bank she stretched her arms wide to soak up the rays to rejuvenate her body and mind. It would all be a little clearer when she felt a million times stronger, or so she thought.

Dipping back down she lifted her left boot and reached for the small pocket she kept her phone in. Sliding the lock screen open she saw the missed calls, from both Cat and Alex and then the two dozen voice mail messages and finally the two text messages. ‘ _Get your ass home so we can work through this_ ’ from Cat. ‘ _If you don’t get home soon she’s going to come after me and claims not even J’onn will be able to protect me, she’s scary Kara, why you love her I’ll never know_ ’ from Alex.

Now she was glad she’d left the ear piece that usually accompanied her ensemble back in the penthouse, she couldn’t have handled talking to either of them last night.

Heading back to the city she caught the sound of explosions and knew she wouldn’t be heading straight home to face the music just yet.

\--------

Walking into the DEO control room later that morning Kara felt as though she were walking into her own execution until she caught the familiar sounding voice of her aunt. Stepping into the room she saw Alex leaning toward Astra in the empty lab that she and Alex had been in just the afternoon before. Kara saw Alex look her way before Astra turned and saw her also.

She wasn’t exactly ready for the full force of Astra barrelling into her “where have you been Little One? Alexandra was worried.”

Alex scoffed from behind them “more like dear Aunt Astra was reaming me for letting you just fly off all hot headed.”

“And not to mention the other big sister being worried” Kara startled at the new voice from beside Alex that she hadn’t seen in the room.

“Mala?”

“Yes, besides Alex here do you have another big sister that I’m not aware of?”

Kara smiled widely as she wrapped her biological sister tightly in a hug, Alex just laughed from beside them and directed to Mala “get used to it, Kara’s a hugger.”

Mala smiled over Kara’s head “she always was.”

Alex smiled as Mala whispered something in Kryptonese to Kara, it was Astra that whispered the translation into her ear “Mala is telling Kara just how much she loves her, how much she wishes she’d listened to her heart and stayed at the institute instead of following me and my ‘stupid’ ideals.”

Alex let out a chuckle “are you going to let her get away with the ‘stupid’ part?”

“Oh no, my eldest niece is about to know just how ‘stupid’ I can be.”

Alex looked into the blue eyes of the woman beside her “don’t do anything rash Astra.”

Astra kissed Alex’s cheek lightly before tapping Kara on the shoulder “shall we teach Mala a lesson?”

Kara squinted at Astra trying to figure out what she meant exactly before the light bulb dinged on “she doesn’t want her in the house.”

“Then we will go to the office.”

“Ah hello, I’d really like to know what you’re going to do to me.”

“Are you a fan of cats Mala?” Alex asked catching onto what Astra was going to do.

“Not particularly.”

“You’re about to be.”

Kara looked to Alex and frowned at the sight of the arm slung low around Alex’s waist “don’t think I don’t see that” she pointed at the offending arm belonging to Astra.

Mala chuckled “looks like I’m not the only sister in trouble here.”

Astra smirked “I believe I have effectively outed us Alexandra.”

Alex rolled her eyes “so it seems, now Kryptonian trio, go introduce Mala to the Queen of All Media.”


	9. Complete Little Family

They had taken to the streets, knowing that three flying Kryptonians in the middle of the day would arouse too much suspicion for the DEO to contain. Mala didn’t mind at all as she got to see National City and not just through a television screen. “Nice city.”

Kara smiled at the comment “now you know why I’m protecting it.”

Astra smiled “oh Little One, that is not the sole reason.”

Kara smiled and caught the smile on Mala’s face “did she have a nickname for you? I don’t remember.”

Astra watched as Mala scrunched her face at the memory and knew without a doubt that the eldest of her nieces was not going to divulge it “Monkey Mala.”

“Monkey Mala?” Kara asked with a laugh.

Astra chuckled, a sound Kara hadn’t heard from her aunt since she’d been on Earth “your mother actually nicknamed her that because she looked just like a monkey when she came out of the Chamber.”

The three of them walked into the CatCo building in silence until they exited on the correct floor. Kara led them through to Cat’s office, stopping long enough to ascertain whether Cat was busy via the assistant “go on in Miss Danvers.”

Kara nodded “thanks Shelley.”

Cat looked up as she heard the footsteps coming towards her “where have you been? I was worried you’d been abducted or something.”

“I got carried away with the flying, I’m sorry” Kara pulled Cat into a quick hug “and then there was a Supergirl emergency” Kara saw Cat’s eyes flicker to the newcomer in the room “she knows.”

“Ah so you must be the other sister.”

Kara stepped away from Cat and took Mala’s hand “Mala Zor-El” she said just loud enough for only Cat to hear and gestured to Cat “my girlfriend Cat Grant, Cat this is indeed my ‘murderous sister’ as you put it, the possible new head of Wayne Biotech’s National City operations.” Kara saw Astra stiffen out of the corner of her eye and whispered “she didn’t take the news well and was angry.”

Mala stepped forward “pleasure to meet you Ms Grant.”

“Don’t try to placate me, you…”

Kara cut her off “hey, don’t do that Cat. I’ve found a missing piece of my family after all of these years are you really going to take that away from me?”

Cat stood down “I’m sorry Darling.”

Astra stepped forward “Mala only killed because of me, it is I you should be vilifying.”

“Aunt Astra, don’t do that.” Mala grabbed at the older woman’s arm “mother tried blaming it on you also but the truth is I panicked.” She looked at the human in front of her “the guard I killed had a wife and two sons, Ms Grant and I live with that knowledge every day, even if his wife and sons have now joined him in the light of Rao. I have blood on my hands whether I killed in cold blood or panic, it does not change that fact.” She looked at Kara briefly before meeting the human’s eyes again “it is a great injustice that a murderer should live while a man and his planet perished and it is a regret that shall never pass.”

“Well” Cat exclaimed as this newcomer had the audacity to stand up to her “I didn’t see that coming.”

“Did you expect me to deny it when Kara had already told you the truth?”

Cat shrugged “what I didn’t expect was for the obvious remorse to show on your face.”

“Mr Wayne has taught me quite a lot about owning my decisions, taking my past and channelling into doing some good now.” Mala stepped forward again “between Mr Wayne and the Batman they have taught me a lot.”

Cat’s eyebrow raised, she sensed a story “you know the Batman?”

“Quite well actually and no I’m not going to tell you his true identity.”

Kara smirked “well at least you two are getting along now.”

“Oh my Darling Kara, I have a new found joie de vivre and your sister has inspired it.” Cat smirked and began moving back to her chair “now all three of you, shoo. I have work to do.”

Kara looked at Mala and Astra and flicked her head to the door “I’ll catch up.” They both nodded and turned for the door.

Cat looked up at her partner “something you want to say?”

“I’m sorry and I love you and I didn’t mean to make you worry…”

Cat sighed and interrupted her “you’re babbling Kara.”

“Doesn’t change anything.”

Cat stepped back around to the front of her desk “I’m not happy that you left or that you scared the living daylights out of me when you didn’t come home _at all_ but I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t consider what having your sister in your life again would mean to you and that I wasn’t more understanding.” She reached for Kara’s hands and held them between them “but you have to understand my side of the coin, you were asking me to let a murderer into our home, a home we share with my son.”

“I get it.”

“No, you don’t because you’re too trusting but that’s one of your better traits.” Cat leant up and kissed Kara “now I have a lot of work to do but have your family, and yes that includes the newcomer, join us for dinner.”

“The Newcomer? That’s what you’re naming her?” Kara laughed, Cat had a way of naming people until they earnt her trust, just as had done with the ‘Kiera’ name.

“I could call her Marley.”

Kara shook her head “no don’t.”

Cat smiled “then The Newcomer it is.”

\--------

Kara pushed her palm against the palm reader outside of the special room and gestured for Mala to precede her into the room. Kara touched the required controls and heard Mala gasp as the hologram came to life.

“Hello Mother.”

“My Darling daughter, what can I help you with today?”

Kara stepped up to the dais “why didn’t you tell me about Mala?”

“Mala disgraced us.” Kara glanced at Mala and saw the tears “when she joined Astra she chose the wrong side.”

Kara shook her head “doesn’t explain why you kept it from me.”

“I am not programmed with that information.”

Mala stepped up beside Kara “it was easy to believe it was Mother, right up until that.”

Kara turned back to the hologram “why didn’t you tell me that she was imprisoned?”

“I had imprisoned your hero; did you think that you could handle knowing that I imprisoned your sister also?”

Kara stepped up onto the platform “did you think that maybe that choice should have been mine? I was old enough to know.” She looked down at the feel of Mala’s hand in her own “I should have known.”

“Kara?” Mala questioned as she stepped up beside her “this is not going to get you the answers you need.”

Kara nodded and stepped from the platform, touching the controls to close the hologram down before returning to sit on the edge of the platform “what happened at the sentencing?”

“She asked the questions, I gave the answers, none of which she liked and then she pushed the control.”

Kara looked up “no professions of love, no goodbyes?”

Mala shook her head “the tears in her eyes showed her heartbreak and I’m certain that my own showed my regret.”

“Do you really wish you’d never accepted Astra’s offer?”

“In hindsight, yes.” Mala nodded “but all my life I’d looked up to Astra, always wanted to follow her and so when the message came through I readily accepted, no second guessing my choice.” She sat beside Kara “it was outside of your bed chamber that the true confession happened. I broke down when I saw her, saying that I was sorry over and over.” She watched as the tears slid down Kara’s cheeks “I begged her to love me enough not to send me to that place, I knew that Non gave me up as the person who killed that guard before Astra was transported up.”

“You knew she had to send you there, she had no choice.”

“I know that now but if I could have the time over Kara, I would do things differently.”

Kara reached out and pulled her into a one armed hug “and you would have died right along with them.” She rested her head on top of Mala’s “I’m sorry if I can’t regret your actions because it means you are still alive Mala.”

They were interrupted by Mala’s cell phone, she pulled it out and checked the screen “hello Bruce.”

Kara heard the conversation clearly “ _when will you be back?_ ”

“I’m hoping tomorrow afternoon, is there something wrong?”

“ _Peta is missing you._ ”

Kara saw the small smile ghosting her sister’s lips “put her on?”

Kara gasped when she heard the small “ _mama?_ ”

“Hey Baby, are you being good for Uncle Bruce?”

“ _Yes._ ” Kara heard the giggles “ _tickle monster, stop._ ”

“Peta Zor-El manners.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Listen to me, I’ll be home very soon okay but you have to be a good girl for Uncle Bruce.”

“ _Okay._ ”

“I have to go Baby, put Uncle Bruce back on?” She heard the phone being swapped back “I’ll try to be home tomorrow evening at the latest.”

“ _You stay as long as needed Mala, we will survive, won’t we Peta?_ ”

Kara chuckled as she heard the enthusiastic “ _yeah_ ” from the little girl.

“Love to you both.” She slid her finger over the ‘end call’ button before turning to Kara “she’s four, I met her father the year before she was born but he died two days before I went into labour.”

“Did he know?”

Mala nodded “and he loved me anyway.”

“And you gave her our name?”

“Nikolas didn’t want her to have his name, not because he was ashamed but because he thought I needed to honour my family.” Mala looked down at her hands “he was murdered, right in front of me, it’s what sent me into labour.”

Kara nodded “you found a way around the reproduction issue.”

“Of course I did, Jor-El and I were working on it my entire time at the lab, it was how he and Lara conceived.” She showed Kara her wrist “take a look.”

Kara used her x-ray vision “an implant?”

“In my wrist.” Mala let out a little chuckle “there is another one a little lower down but I don’t think you want to look at that.” Kara shook her head vigorously “didn’t think so. Jor-El wanted to make sure that if Lara didn’t conceive that someone would. He was determined to bring back natural births.”

Kara smiled “I’m an aunt.”

“Indeed you are Kara.” Mala stood “I believe your Cat said something about dinner.”

Kara followed her out of the room “you’re an aunt too, well kind of step aunt.”

“Your Cat has a child?”

Kara laughed as they joined Alex and Astra “could you stop calling her _my_ Cat, it makes her sound like a pet.” She looked over to Alex and Astra “now about you two, how long has that been going on?”

“Some weeks now” Astra said as she grasped Alex’s hand “since before I received my mission.”

Kara turned back to Mala and Alex sighed “she lost interest in us quick” she whispered to Astra.

“Heard that” Kara exclaimed as she led the way out of the control room with a smile, happy that her little family was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first long fic posted to AO3, yay me. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry I didn't focus too much on the romantic relationships but I wanted to focus more on Kara rebuilding her relationship with her long lost sister.


End file.
